Electrical enclosures can be used to house assorted electrical equipment. The enclosure protects the electrical equipment from the environment and helps prevent access to the equipment. Multi-door enclosures are enclosures with two or more doors. Multi-door enclosures include a primary or master door and one or more secondary or slave doors. In some applications, industry standards require that the secondary doors be unopenable unless the primary door is opened. To perform such a function, some multi-door enclosures include relatively complex and large mechanisms which disable the door handle latch mechanism of the secondary door when the primary door is closed and enable the handle latch mechanism of the secondary door when the primary door is open. A smaller and less complex system is needed for multi-door enclosures.